Home For My Heart
by Meli Miyoko
Summary: High Empress Elphaba Thropp loses her husband and must find a way to soldier on without him. With her best friend Glinda the Good by her side, she must continue to navigate life and keep her empire afloat. With tensions rising between the Emerald City and her home of Munchkinland, Elphaba is forced to choose between peace and equality. And, just to add to the madness that is her li
1. Chapter 1: The Service

High Empress Elphaba Thropp loses her husband and must find a way to soldier on without him. With her best friend Glinda the Good by her side, she must continue to navigate life and keep her empire afloat. With tensions rising between the Emerald City and her home of Munchkinland, Elphaba is forced to choose between peace and equality. And, just to add to the madness that is her life now, she finds comfort in Glinda in a way she never thought she would and is conflicted by what it might mean.

Glinda the Good stood waiting outside the chapel, greeting mourners as they arrived to say goodbye to their Captain of the Guard. She forced a smile and tried to be strong, she had to be strong for _her_. Where was she, anyway? They were about to start the service for _her_ husband and she had not yet arrived. Two royal guards in their dress greens approached Glinda and she let one take her hand when he bowed before her. She thanked them for coming and turned her attention to the man standing behind her. "Boq dear," she said "where is our Empress?"

"I've not a clue, love" he replied, moving in close so no one else could hear.

"She was meant to arrive even before me. We have-" that was when she noticed it, a dark figure in the sky approaching the chapel- it appeared to have wings. The crowd of mourners on the street below the church steps seemed to notice the flying monkey as well because they began pointing and chattering.

Glinda squeezed her husband's hand for a quick second and moved to the front of the steps to greet OZ's High Empress. She could see a grand coach coming into view- it was gold and green like the flag and it was being pulled by a team of four snow white horses. Glinda couldn't help but feel the horses should have been black. She was very aware of the lump in her throat and she could not smile any longer… She had to remind herself that today was not about her own grief- it was about _hers_.

The carriage pulled up and a small man hopped down from his perch over the back wheel to open the door. Glinda could not remember a time Elphaba had looked more beautiful, the sunlight bounced radiantly off of her green skin and she was perfectly done up. The crowd was making noises of admiration, but the Empress didn't seem to care, she collected her skirt and carefully climbed the church steps without so much as a glance it's way.

"Good morning, Madame" Glinda greeted her quietly, but the green woman said nothing. Glinda followed beside her to the church doors and when the guards pulled them open, Glinda saw Elphaba adjust the veil that hung from her signature hat.

When they'd taken their seats, the pastor approached the podium and began to speak words that Glinda was sure Elphaba was not hearing. As she watched her she was the other woman's eyes were dull and tired as they stared despondently her green hands clasped in her lap. Glinda wanted to hold her the way she had on the night they'd first received the news of Fiyero's death.

She had rushed out so quickly after the ceremony that Glinda hadn't had the chance to see how Elphie was doing before they had gone around to the cemetery. Elphaba had been the first to leave when all was said and done and she'd been completely silent throughout the whole ordeal. In the coach back to the palace, Glinda held her husband's hand a bit too tight. Boq loosened her grip and asked "Are you alright?"

"How can you ask me that?" Glinda whispered feeling a lump form in her throat again.

"I'm sorry, I just want to know if you're doing alright" Boq said, whipping a tear from Glinda's porcelain face.

"I'll be fine, dearest. It's her I'm worried about." She let Boq put an arm around her and they stayed that way all the way home.


	2. Chapter 2: A Letter From Liir

Firstly, let me offer you some excuses for not updating for as long as I have. I have been very busy with school and have been unable to find time to work on any writing projects aside from a story I actually need to finish by November. One of this stories lovely followers reminded me that I left this hanging and I promised to upload ASAP. When I opened the document I found this as the next chapter. It had been to long, I'd forgotten about it. Sorry to keep you waiting, there will hopefully be a proper section up soon. -Meli

It was already dark outside when Elphaba looked up from the papers on her desk- when had that happened? She rested against the back of her chair and rubbed her stiff neck, forcing herself to stand up, she moved aimlessly about her large study. The walls were pearly white with gold accents and all the furniture was a shade of beige- except her quoxwood desk. She had buried herself in paperwork the moment she'd arrived back at the palace to numb her mind. Try as she might, it was impossible to ignore the emptiness in her chest…

There was a scratching on the balcony doors and she turned to see a Monkey crouching there with a letter in her hand. She went over and unlocked the double glass doors to let the Monkey in. She handed Elphaba the envelope and then left without a word. Elphaba read the back of the crème coloredenvelope and saw that it was from her son, Liir. She carefully peeled the paper open and removed a crumpled-looking piece of parchment.

_Dearest Mother,_

It read,

_I have finally received my train ticket home, I will be returning to you in three days. I trust the services went off without a hitch, I know that Glinda wouldn't have settled for anything less than the highest honors she could manage for Father. I will see you soon._

_Your loving son,_

_Liir_

Elphaba held the letter to her heart and drew the deepest breath she could; given the pain in her lungs. Her son would be home in three days to a home without his father.

The door opened and a high-pitched voice called to her "Elphie, it's well past midnight, shouldn't you try to sleep?"

Glinda stopped talking when she saw Elphaba's face. The green woman smiled a little, she liked how it wasn't _Madame_ when they were alone.

Glinda saw the letter in Elphaba's hands and asked "What's that?"

"It's from Liir" she said, examining the handwriting again.

"When will he be back from Shiz?"

"In three days, if the trains are running again" Elphaba's voice grew quiet and she could feel tears welling in her eyes.

"Oh, Elphie," Glinda went to her friend and embraced her "I'm so sorry." She didn't know for what she was apologizing, but she thought her friend would need to hear a bit of sympathy.

Elphaba hugged her back. "If he'd been in the city during the invasion-"

"Stop that!" Glinda demanded "He wasn't here, he's fine." She stepped back to look into Elphaba's eyes "He's fine" she assured.


	3. Chapter 3: Interveiw

_Hello! Some things to say before you begin. Firstly "Prix" is pronounced the way its spelled and I'm picturing the Emerald City like a Glowing Green Manhattan. I feel this part may have been rushed I bit, but It works well enough. Not much else to say, I'm still gathering notes on this story so I can continue the original plot I had in mind. I have a general idea of where its going though. Also, Lilee'em is pronounced (Lill-lay-ehm), just so you know. :)_

Glinda stood in the palace parlor fluffing her curls in an ornate mirror. She hadn't seen Elphaba all day, she had not arrived for the morning briefing nor had she come down for breakfast. It was nearly noon and Glinda wished she could go and find her. But, duty called. The Emerald City had not yet begun recovering from the shock of the invasion and it was her job as head of Public Relations and Press to get the truth out before the people had the chance to panic further.

The door opened slightly and Boq leaned in to whisper "Love, the reporter couldn't make it. She sent a Bird messenger-"

"Honestly," Glinda huffed "One would think that for a matter as pressing as this, she could be bothered to show up."

"Glinda, her daughter went missing during the South District riot; she's not been found" Boq's voice was level and careful, it was as if her were trying to sound objective. to not betray how this upset him.

Glinda felt her heart sink; she instantly regretted her harsh words. "Well, we need to get this story to Drafting by three. There must be someone I can speak with in an official capacity." She forced herself to sound diplomatic and her tone implied that Boq had already found her someone to share the story with.

"Yes, an intern." Her husband was careful how he delivered that bit of news.

"An intern, you say?" Glinda sais bemused, she then considered for a moment. "Elphie wouldn't like that."

"Yes, well…" Boq came fully into the room and closed the door. Speaking low and unassumingly "Madame Empress has not been seen since returning from Captain Fiyero's funeral service. She refused the maids entrance to her room this morning and since then no one has heard from her."

"Tell the staff not to disturb her any further- she surely wants to be alone now" Glinda instructed.

There was a knock on the door and a tentative voice spoke "L-Lady Glinda?"

Glinda raised a perfect eyebrow and mouthed to her husband _is that them?_ Boq made a face as though her had just broken something and opened the door a crack.

"Just a moment, girl" he said and turned back to Glinda, sheepish. "She is rather young but capable, I assure you."

"I don't believe for a moment that they would entrust such a delicate task to someone who could not handle it" she said, "Still…"

Boq laughed under his breath and said "It doesn't really matter much, dear. She'll only be recording your words and bringing it back to Press anyhow." With that, he left the room, leaving a meek looking girl in the doorway.

She carefully stepped into the room and Glinda took measure of her. She was young; very young- likely no older than fourteen years of age with milky skin and unruly hair. "Good morning, Ma'am" and stammered and curtsied awkwardly, trying not to drop the papers in her arms.

"Hello" Glinda said flatly, taking a step forward.

"I'm Lilee'em Prix, I'm an intern working here in the city through Shiz University" she said, pushing large eyeglasses up her thin nose.

"Shiz, are you a student?" Glinda asked, honestly confused.

"Yes, Ma'am- part time." Lilee'em stood by the door conciously keeping her eyes away from Glinda.

"How old are you?"

"Fourteen years and two months."

Glinda laughed a tiny girlish laugh and told the intern to come an sit with her at a tea table. She was feeling a bit uncomfortable about sharing the details of the revolt with a young girl. She made a mental note to ask how such a young girl could have been accepted at the coveted university.

They sat in silence for a long moment before girl said "Shall we begin?"

Glinda cleared her throat, she still didn't know how to react to this child reporter-stand-in.

"Can you shed some light on the events that triggered the Munchkinland uprising?" Lilee'em asked.

"It wasn't a _Munchkinland_ uprising in particular," Glinda clarified, making small air quotes without lifting her wrist of of the table top "that was just speculation. in fact, the government had no knowledge of what was about to happen."

"Then who was responsible?"

"Ready your quill, child, I'll tell you everything."

Glinda, not betraying how her stomach was flipping or how she wished she could curl in to a ball, braced herself with a short inhale and began.

"Twenty years ago, our previous ruler, The Wizard of OZ was overthrown and banished when it was discovered that he'd planned to conquer our neighboring territories in order to secure himself an ever greater position of power. He wished to become- oh, how shall I say…" she thought for a moment "a supreme overlord of sorts. The sole ruler of OZ and its surrounding countries."

The reporter girl's enchanted quill helped her to scratch every word that Glinda spoke almost as quickly as she spoke them.

"The one who made this discovery and orchestrated the subsequent coup was our High Empress, then just The Wizard's first advisor- em, a scaled back Vizier, if you will." The worst part was approaching and it was the part for which she would need to provide the most detail. "Once she had seized control of parliament, our Lady Elphaba had out former ruler sent into exile. The majority of citizens were thrilled with the new regime, hiring bans were lifted, wages were made fairer and equality was enforced in all legal manors. The people felt loved and honored in a way that they had not in many decades. Eventually, the crime waves died down and workers stopped protesting. Families could afford to send their young people to university again and within a few years productivity was up; boosting our economy to new heights."

Glinda bragged about that good her best friend had done in a final effort to delay having to explain the revolt that had claimed the life of someone so dear to her. Lilee'em didn't look up from her parchment when she had no more words to copy down.

"But, not everyone agreed with Lady Elphaba's policies" Glinda sighed. "From the early days of her reign a band of- we'll refer to them as rebels, publically objected to her being Empress. They claimed she was a fraud who had taken the palace by force and had no business being in power." Speaking those words offended Glinda.

"Once, roughly ten years ago by now, these rebels attempted to occupy the Munchkinland Branch of Representatives' as a show of force. Admittedly, more efforts should have been made then to bring them down after they retreated, but while a small faction was apprehended; they would not reveal the location of the main sector and eventually the trail went cold." Glinda rattle off the details she'd once heard Fiyero explain to Elphaba over dinner. "All we knew then was that they were lying in wait somewhere in the far corner of Munchkinland and had made promises of further efforts to come."

More scratching as Glinda gave the girl a chance to catch up. She unconsciously played with a golden ringlet while her thoughts took her back to a time just a few days ago when everything in her world was peaceful and making sense.

"Lady Glinda?" Lilee'em called her attention back to their one-sided conversation. She hadn't realized she was lost in thought.

Glinda cleared her throat "Right, the revolt" she reminded herself out loud.

"Exactly one week ago, a hijacked train arrived from the main Munchkin land terminal. The rebels literally came out of the cars guns blazing" she retorted with a dark chuckle.

"They, along with other platoons waiting within city limits, converged on us in the hundreds." She decided to leave out how bizarre it was that less than one thousand of them could manage to give the Emerald City Domestic Warfare Division such trouble in battle.

"Eventually," Glinda said, perking up a little in a proud way "our forces were able to subdue them and the fighting ended. It's true that many lives were tragically lost on the violence, but we can begin to rebuild now that all it a peace again." She wanted to leave things with a printable quote the news outlets could have fun with.

Lilee'em consulted a small notepad that sat on her thigh "Could you please comment on the death of the Captain of the Guard. The people seem to want to know what happened to him?" she asked.

Glinda had known this would come, Fiyero had been a beloved member of the Emerald City Forces in every way, losing him had been a great loss. That would have made a great quote for the matter, and Glinda wished she could leave it at that. She decided to get it over with quickly.

"On any normal day, a captain of his stature would never have been sent to deal with such a matter. We had received reports that a riot in the East District was becoming too much for the already in place platoon to keep under control- much less subdue. So Lady Elphaba asked Captain Fiyero if he would take some of his men and lend a hand."

"She must be feeling some guilt, then" Lilee'em said mindlessly.

Glinda shot the girl a warning look and she lowered her gaze back to her parchment.

"While crossing the bridge over the East River, the men accidently triggered a bomb that had been planted there to prevent any reinforcements from arriving- or so we figure." Glinda swallowed hard and gripped her skirt in her fists. "The soldiers were all dead before they hit the water."

She felt tears threaten to well up, she dabbed at her eyes with her knuckle and made a womanly comment about how they would be missed, hoping the girl wouldn't report that back. It seemed both of them understood that the interview was now over. Lilee'em stood up and gathered her things before curtsying to Glinda. "Thank you, ma'am" she said and stumbled out of the parlor.


End file.
